Bruce Wayne: Year One
by Peter Cain
Summary: A pre-Batman Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham, a la Smallville.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is inspired by the idea of a Bruce Wayne TV show that was mentioned before "Smallville" came out. Right now it's in script format because that's the way I'm used to writing. I've borrowed elements from "Batman: Year One" (And, of course, I've taken a few liberties for the sake of the story.) Hope you enjoy it – reviews with constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

**Spoilers: **None

**Rating: **PG****

**Disclaimer: **AOL Time Warner owns the rights to the Batman character created by Bob Kane. Elements from "Batman: Year One" belong to Frank Miller.

**Bruce Wayne: Year One**

Teaser.

_An old revival theater is showing "The Mark of Zorro." It lets out. A flood of people exit, including the Waynes. They are all in a good mood. Bruce is holding his mother's hand while he tells his dad how much he loved Zorro. As they walk along the street, a voice calls to Thomas Wayne. Wayne turns towards the voice and sees a tall man standing there._

**Gunman**: Dr. Wayne

**Dr. Wayne**: Yes...

_In slow motion and quick flashes, the gunman pulls out a 9 mm and starts to fire it at Wayne. Wanye drops to the ground. Martha starts to scream. Gunman fires at her. A bullet hits her pearl necklace and the pearls fall to the ground along with her body. Bruce stands terrified and shocked. The gunman points the gun at Bruce. Screams come from everywhere. The gunman runs._

_Next scene. Bruce is sitting in a police patrol car. He is still in shock._

_A male police detective and a female social worker walk up to Bruce._

**Detective**: Bruce, this is Melissa Korday, she's a social worker. She's going to ask you a few questions.

**Korday**: Hi, Bruce...First I would just like to say I am sorry for your loss. I'm here to help you out. Now, I called around to see who you can be with and I was told a Dr. Leslie Thompkins has custody in case of certain events. So, she'll be here very soon_._

_Leslie runs up to the patrol car where Bruce and the social worker are._

**LT**: Oh my God, Bruce! I'm so sorry, honey...I'm so sorry.

_She holds Bruce while she cries. Bruce remains in shock._

_Flash forward. 17 years later_

Scene opens inside the Gotham City airport terminal. Dr. Thompkins arrives at the pickup area and sees Alfred waiting by the gate.

**LT**: Alfred...

**Alfred**:Dr. Thompkins...

**LT**: So, how long do you think he'll stay this time?

**Alfred:** Oh, considering he's done with his "business" in Tibet and Japan, I expect to have him around for another ... three weeks.

**LT**: You sure? He's usually gone after two days.

**Alfred**: Well, I've made arrangements for him to return to London to finish his studies at Cambridge, so I think he's just here to touch base with Mr. Fox.

Bruce walks out the terminal gate and comes towards Alfred and Leslie.

**LT**: Bruce!

_Leslie greets him with open arms. She gives him a peck on the cheek. Bruce hugs back with a reluctant smile. He quickly releases her from the hug._

**Bruce**: Hi, Leslie....

_Bruce looks at Alfred_

**Bruce**: Alfred...

**Alfred**: Welcome home, Master Bruce. I've made those arrangements you've asked for.

**Bruce**: Cancel them. I've got new plans.

_End of teaser._


	2. Establishing Roots Act I

"Establishing Roots" Act 1 

Mid morning. A coffee shop. It is in an older part of Gotham City. The shop is half full. People are rushing to get their morning java. There is a young Asian man behind the counter. His name is David. He is taking an order from a female customer. In walks another young man. He looks more threatening. He gives a nod to David. The customer takes a seat after she finishes ordering.

Gang Member: Yo! You have it, man?

David: Yeah, hold on a sec.

David reaches under the counter and pulls out an envelope.

David: Here.

He hands it to the gang member, who opens it up and starts to flip through the bills, counting them.

Gang Member: Yo! Wassup with this? It's light.

From out of the back area of the shop walks up an older man. He's the owner of the store. His name is Danny.

Danny: Don't worry about this David, go and help out your brother in the back. I'll take care of this.

To the gang member:

Danny: It's all I have right now. Business has been slow since they opened that new place at the mall. Tell your boss I'll have the rest by the end of the week.

Gang Member: Nah, man. That ain't how it works.

He grabs Danny and shakes him. Danny struggles to try to get out of the gang member's grasp. The customers in the shop scream and leave the shop. David comes from behind the counter and pulls the gang member. David is in a fighting stance. The gang member pulls out a handgun. David does a roundhouse kick and knocks the gun out of the gang member's hand. The gang member then charges for David. David does another kick to the head of the gang member. The gang member is lying on the floor. He slowly gets up while wiping the blood off of his busted lip. David's brother Tony comes rushing out from the back. David looks at the gang member in a taunting way

David: Come on! You want more? Get out of here! Don't ever touch my dad!.

The gang member looks at David and laughs while he runs out of the shop. David stands down and picks up the handgun off of the floor, then walks towards his dad. 

David: Dad, are you...

Danny: Are you crazy? Why did you do that? I told you I'd take care of it!

Tony interrupts.

Tony: What happened?

David: But he was shaking you! 

Danny: I don't care. I said I'd take care of it.

Tony: What happened!?

David: One of Kevin's guys was "handling" Dad, so I took care of him.

Tony: Dad, are you okay?

Danny: Fine, I'm fine.

Tony: So now what happens?

Danny: They'll be coming back.

**************************************************************************************

Gotham City  Police department. One of the last forts of law and order in a city that has been overrun by crime. Lt. James Gordon, a man in his early forties, walks into the major crimes unit office, with a cup of coffee and a newspaper under his arm. Various people greet him. He walks past everyone and enters his own office. He sits down at his desk. As he settles in his chair, he looks at the front-page headline of the newspaper. The headline reads "Wayne returns to Gotham." As he starts reading the article, a voice says:

O'Hara: "The prodigal son returns"

_Gordon looks up. It's Detective O'Hara. He stands in the doorway with the usual smirk on his face. _

Gordon :What's his story? Wayne. The media's made such a big deal about 'em coming back to Gotham.

O'Hara: Well, you know how it is. When there's no death or robbery to write about, might as well drag the rich and famous out and parade them around. 

_Gordon continues reading the article. The article mentions Wayne's past and the murder of his parents, which would make him the sole heir to the Wayne fortune._

Gordon: It says here the Wayne murder case was never solved. This was before I came to Gotham. 

O'Hara: It is odd that their case was never closed.

Gordon: Who was the investigating officer?

O'Hara: I don't know.

 Gordon: I think I'll give Harvey Dent a call.

**************************************************************************************

The cemetery. Bruce is looking over his parents' graves. Alfred and Leslie are standing a few feet behind him. 

Bruce: Mommy, Daddy...I'm home. I'm here to make good on my promise.

Bruce lays down a pair of roses on their headstones.

Leslie whispers to Alfred.

LT: Thanks again for giving me a lift back. You know how hard it is trying to get a taxi in Gotham.

Alfred: My pleasure Dr. Thompkins

LT. How long have we known each other? It's Leslie...

Alfred: It was my pleasure ..." Miss Leslie".

Bruce returns to Alfred and Leslie. They all walk back to the car. 

Alfred: Master Bruce, you mentioned back at the airport that you'd had a change of plans. What might those plans be?

Bruce: To clean up Gotham City. Make it a better and safer place to live. I have the resources. Now I just want to learn the ins and outs of this town. Who runs the show.

LT: You want to get into city politics?

Bruce; It's a little more than that...It's complicated. But enough of that for now. Alfred, I assume I've got a full day of events.

Alfred: Well, yes, you do actually. You have a lunch meeting with Mr. Fox at noon. Afterwards, there's the party the company is throwing for you in behalf of your return. Black tie is required.

Bruce: Leslie, would you like to join me as my date to a fancy-schmancy gala welcome-home party for Bruce Wayne?

LT: Oh, as much as it sounds tempting, I have to get back to the clinic. I'm due in a couple hours. I just wanted see you and welcome you back home....So, if you don't mind, Alfred.

Alfred: Not at all, Miss Leslie.

Bruce: Well, if you change your mind, just call the house.

_*********************************************************************************_

An apartment building. You see Julie Madison sitting on the couch eating a sandwich from some takeout place. In comes her roommate, Lisa Gibbs. Julie is 20 years old. She's still in college and is an aspiring actor who works the local theater circuit as well as the university drama department. Lisa is her roommate. She is 21 years old. She also is going to college and works three days a week at Wayne Enterprises. She's the niece of Lucius Fox.

Julie: Hey, you're home early...what's up?

Lisa: Lunch break. Thought I'd check on you...So, how did it go this morning?

Julie: You mean with the audition? I don't know. I think it went well. I don't know. Part of me thinks I did fine. But the other part thinks I blew it with the audition song. 

Lisa: What song did you do?

Julie: "Send in the Clowns".

Lisa: Julie! Why that song? You know that's hard to sing.

Julie: I know, I know, but I felt good about it at the time.

Lisa: And now?

Julie: And now I think I cracked on a note. Ugh! I should have done that song from "Cats." I just want to curl up in a ball and die. Now I know I blew it.

Lisa: Well, don't think about it tonight. You're going out.

Julie: I've got to study for a history quiz coming up

Lisa: No, you're coming with me. My work is having that gala party tonight. It's a welcome-back-home party for the owner of the company.

Julie: Yeah, I read in the paper this morning that he was coming back to Gotham.

Lisa: He got back this morning. My uncle is meeting him for lunch right now as we speak.

Julie: Do you think he's freaked out?

Lisa: About what?

Julie: You know...changes in how the company will run? 

Lisa: I don't know. We'll see. Bruce Wayne is young. So he might have wacky ideas on what direction the company should go. Anyway, he'll find out today. Hey, so are you coming to the party or what?

Julie: Yeah, but what am I going to wear? It's black tie and I don't think I have anything to wear to that sort of party.

Lisa: What about that dress you wore when you went to that thing with Harvey?

Julie: Oh God, don't even remind me of him! That was one of the worst days of my life!

Lisa: Sorry. Anyway, I've got to get back. I want to know how that lunch meeting with Wayne went.

*********************************************************************************

A four-star restaurant. Very busy since it's the lunch hour. Lucius Fox is sitting at a table waiting. He has a quarter-full glass of water. It looks like he's been drinking it to pass the time. In rushes Bruce, wearing an expensive Italian suit. Lucius stands as Bruce walks up.

Bruce: Don't worry about it. Sit down, sit down. Sorry I'm late. I had a lot of things to take care of back at the house and forgot about the time.

Lucius: Good to see you, Bruce. 

Bruce: Thanks, Lucius. So, what's good here?

Lucius: I hear the jambalaya is good.

Bruce: Hmm…

Lucius: Anyway, down to business. Here are the annual reports from the last several years. 

Lucius hands Bruce the reports, and Bruce flips through them, looking interested, but confused.

Lucius: If you turn to the financials, you'll see that our debt is holding steady, net income is up forty percent year over year, diluted earnings per share are also up. Now, here's a presentation I just gave regarding the Wayne Aerospace arm of the company. In accordance with our NASA contract, we're expanding our line to include heat-resistant ceramic tiles – you know, the ones that are used in the space program. Then there's Wayne Pharmaceuticals --

Bruce: Okay, okay…Lucius, let's stop for a second. I get the feeling you're trying to save your job.

Lucius: Should I be?

Bruce: Lucius, when I hired you two years ago, I had confidence in your ability to run Wayne Enterprises while I was away. From the various reports I've gotten since then, you've done a great job. My God! Were in the black. You're not going anywhere.

Lucius: So, now that you're here for good, fill me in on your plans.

Bruce:  I know you're the CEO, but I'd like to be more hands-on with Wayne Enterprises. I have some ideas of my own.

Lucius: Like…

Bruce: Two words…Wayne Tech.

************************************************************************************

The Gotham Globe. Gotham City's main newspaper. The newsroom is filled with people traffic. The corner office is occupied by the paper's editor-in-chief, Bob Schreck. Schreck is in his office and speaking to one of his reporters. As they talk, a young woman in her early 20s walks into the office. Her name is Vicki Vale. She has a very striking beauty but a hint of toughness about her.  She greets Schreck and the reporter, whose name is Jerome Braun. He's an older man in his 50s and has been in the news business for quite some time.

Vicki: Hey, Bob, Jerry.

Bob: Vicki, have a seat.

Jerry: Vick…

Bob: Okay, now you're both here, this is what's going on. Of course you know Bruce Wayne has come back to Gotham City. Tonight, Wayne Enterprises is throwing a huge black-tie affair. Cover the party. Jerry, see what plans they have now that Wayne is back for good. Talk to Wayne, Fox, Morgan, anyone. Vick, take pictures of people. Not just ham and eggers. Big names. I'm sure a lot of city politicians were invited. The Mayor. Commissioner Loeb. You know who to look for. If you see people from rival companies, get their pics too. I'm sure they want to know if the playing field has changed or not. Karen's holding your invitations, so go see her before you leave. Questions?

Jerry: Yeah, why me?

To Vicki:

Jerry: No offense kid, but this sounds like a fluff piece.

Vicki: Thanks.

Bob: This is a big business story, Jer. Wayne creates jobs. If not for them, we'd be like that dump Bludhaven.

Vicki : ( whispers to Jerry) We're not far off.

Bob: Anything else? No. Okay. Leave. I've missed lunch and I've got a pastrami sandwich waiting.

Jerry and Vicki leave Bob's office. They walk towards the desk right outside Bob's office. Karen, Bib's assistant is sitting there, talking on the phone.

Jerry: Well, at least it's not  a groundbreaking. Be glad you've never covered that.

Vicki: Oh, come on, Jer, it's worse. We'll be surrounded by snobs. 

Karen looks up at Jerry and Vicki and without saying a word she pulls out two envelopes from her desk drawer and hands them to Jerry. Jerry hands one to Vicki.

Jerry: Yeah and my kid's in town for a few days. We _were supposed to go out to dinner tonight. Hey, you know he's still single. He's going to be a doctor._

Vicki: Stop trying to set me up. I'm not ready to jump back into the dating ring. It's too soon

Jerry: Sue's the one that trying to marry you off. She loves you like a daughter, ya know. We just want you to be happy.

Vicki: I know she…you guys mean well, but I'll be fine for now. Thanks.

********************************************************************************

_Harvey Dent's office. Harvey Dent is sitting at his desk. There's a knock on his door. Dent looks up._

Harvey: Come in…

Jim Gordon opens the door.

Harvey: Lt. Gordon, come in. Have a seat.

Gordon: Thanks.

Harvey: I've got that case you asked me about over the phone. The Wayne murder? What do you need it for?

Gordon: Who's the investigating officer on the case?

Harvey: Let's see…a detective Raymond Green. I'm sure your department has more information than we do.

Gordon: Yeah, but I don't trust Loeb and his lackeys as far as I can throw 'em. 

Harvey: I don't know why you care about it. It happened way before you came to town.

Gordon: It's just odd to me that one of Gotham City's richest couples was killed and there wasn't a huge investigation into their murder. I remember reading about it back in Chicago , but after a while the investigation stopped. Doesn't it sound funny to you? Anyway…Did you get anything from your witness about who's running the BTM gang?

Harvey:  Curtis won't talk. We've offered a reduced sentence if he'd finger the ring leader, but so far no way. I guess the BTM ties run strong at Blackgate.

Gordon: The gang unit says none of the store owners talk. But you can tell there's an extortion ring going on.

Harvey: I'll go back to Blackgate tomorrow and see if I can find another stoolie who's linked to the BTM. I hate to cut this short, but I've got  to be in court in half an hour.

Gordon: Yeah, and thanks for the Wayne file.

Harvey: Ya know, I'm going to that party for Wayne tonight. My boss can't make it for some reason. So, I'm stuck schmoozing with the rich.

************************************************************************************

A Mercedes-Benz is driving towards Wayne Tower. The Benz belongs to Bruce Wayne. Inside Bruce's car. Alfred is driving while Bruce  sitting in the back seat repeating what Alfred is saying.

Bruce: Uh saynam dunk

Alfred: A sheynem dank

Bruce: Uh saynam dunk

Alfred: Think Jackie Mason… A sheynem dank." Thank you very much".

 Bruce: A shaynam donk.

Alfred: Master Bruce, you have mastered various British dialects. You've also perfected many American regional accents. Unless you plan to be a rabbi, I don't think you need bother studying Yiddish.

Bruce: You never know what situation may occur…Oh, here we are. Wayne Tower. 

The car drives in front of and around the building. It enters a parking garage that is underneath the tower.

Bruce: There, Lucius is waiting by that door, pull up there.

Lucius is waiting by a door that leads inside the building. He is with two bodyguards dressed in dark suits. The car pulls up and one of the bodyguards opens the car door. Bruce exits the car.

Bruce: Thanks, Alfred. I'll call you when I'm done…Lucius! Sorry I'm late.

Lucius: You have an uninvited guest that insisted on coming.

Bruce: Who?

Lucius: Carmine Falcone

Bruce's face turns a bit grim.

Bruce: Really.

Lucius: He wanted to officially welcome you home.

Bruce: This will look bad.

Lucius: I'll do everything I can to make you unavailable.

Bruce and Lucius are led by the suited security guards through a long tunnel and finally to a door. One security guard opens a door that leads into the ballroom. The ballroom is filled with people who are dressed up. Women in evening wear, men in tuxedos. There are video monitors hanging from the ceilings. There's loud music playing. Lucius walks up to a stage. The music cuts off. A tall, beautiful woman dressed in black introduces. Lucius Fox.

Woman: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. Thank you. I would like to introduce to you the President and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Lucius Fox.

The woman hands Lucius a microphone. 

Lucius: Thank you, Amy. First, I'd like to say thank you all for coming tonight. Now, let's get down to business. We have a very special guest joining us tonight – the heir to the Wayne family dynasty. He's been away in Europe, Africa and Asia for several years, completing his education, and now he's returned to Gotham to help shape the future of Wayne Enterprises. So at this point, I'm going to hand the microphone over to him. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. Bruce Wayne.

End of Act 1 


End file.
